Sin
by Kayori Aechaa
Summary: What happens when sin meets another sin? [Greed!Ling/OC]


It was another late night as the young humanoid girl continued to walk around the town. Her empty violet eyes remained trained on the sidewalk a head of her as her legs continued to carry her aimlessly around. She had no where to be nor did she have a place to stay. She just continued to wander around until her feet stopped moving.

Among other things, she generally kept to herself as a rule. Not one to socialize, she found herself unable to be around people. Her inner self told her she was incompatible with others, always finding something that she could no stand when meeting someone new. Whether it be aesthetic appearance or what she discovered from their personalities, there was always a reason she left after a brash and rude comment or without saying anything at all.

Her name was Sin, and she remembered nothing of her past. All that reminded her that she was once someone to be loved was the shell of her former self and the random glimpses of her past when she closed her eyes or walked by something that sent a wave of familiarity crashing over her. It was proof to her that she was once happy and involved with others. She had relationships and ties. She had desires and goals.

She was once _human_.

However, this night made a change that would forever alter the course of her new life.

Eventually Sin found herself somewhere she'd never been before. Her eyes studied her surroundings as shady looking individuals passed by her shamelessly eyeing her body hungrily. Hey eyebrow rose at the thought of Central having such a corner deep within the city. Men walking passed her with the scent of illegal drugs and alcohol wafting passed her as she made her way around the streets. The common sexual comments were also thrown at her, but she paid no mind to them. These humans were easily dealt with, and would be punished should she wish to spare the energy.

It was when a pair of sex and drug drenched scents caught her attention that she finally came to a stop in the middle of a two-way alley.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?"

Sin turned around only to find a couple middle-aged men standing behind her. She gave them an expressionless look, "Wouldn't you like to know."

One of the men grinned and took a step forward, "Ooh, she's a feisty one. Come on Don, lets bring her back to the boss. If we do, he'll thank us for sure! Imagine the money this sexy broad would bring in?"

"Mm, sounds like a plan," The one named Don said before walking towards Sin.

She watched the two as they stalked closer to her, completely unaware of the immediate danger they had put themselves in. The whose name she hadn't heard lurched forward and grabbed her by the upper arms tightly as the other one laughed menacingly and wrapped his arms around her waist to secure her and ensure she would not pose much of a fight. Sin never moved an inch as she waited for the two to finish their game, when a third set of footsteps were heard from behind the man who held her waist.

"Now what do we have here, boys?" An alluring voice cooed from the entrance to the alley, "Picking on a helpless young lady again, are we?"

At the sound of his voice, the two men narrowed their eyes and hoisted Sin up off her feet. When her eyes landed on the newcomer, she watched him with suspicion and curiosity. He was rather tall and had broad shoulders that framed his very fit and toned body. His long black bangs hung to one side of his face while the rest was tied back in a ponytail that Sin assumed hung rather long behind his back. His all-black attire gave off a very ominous and intimidating appearance, obviously having effect on the two who held Sin so tightly. However, there was only one thing that stood out to Sin aside from the cocky grin that spread across his face at the actions of her attackers.

It was like looking in a mirror with her own violet eyes looking back at her.

This man wasn't human.

He was just like her. A monster.

"We found her first, Greed! She's ours!"

The man they called Greed smirked and pocketed his hands, "Really now?"

"Yeah!"

Greed watched the two, his smirk never faltering. He took a intimidating step forward and squared his shoulders. When the two made no move to release the girl or back down, Greed simply shrugged his shoulders and removed his hands from his pockets giving his fingers a crack, "Suit yourselves. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Within an instant, Sin was released as the two men backed off and ran. She looked back over her shoulder and watched, mentally commenting at their cowardice as she turned to face forward once more.

"Guess they lost their balls at the last second," Greed commented before casually walking up to Sin, "I guess it's not new for me to say that this isn't a side of town you want to be on by yourself, right?"

Sin narrowed her eyes, "I can handle myself."

"I'm sure," His eyes filled with amusement, "What's your name, honey?"

"None of your business."

"Hmm," He grinned, "Well, even if you wont tell me your name, at least let me escort you around and make sure no one else takes advantage of a beautiful girl like you."

Sin rolled her eyes, "I can manage on my own, thanks."

She took a step passed Greed but was quickly stopped by a hand on her shoulder, "One more thing, doll face."

She glanced back at him with narrowed and dangerous eyes, "You're a homunculus, aren't you?"

"What gave me away?"

Greed smirked, "The eyes for starters."

Sin watched the man in front of her with curiosity, "An easy guess from Greed incarnate."

"What can I say?" Greed released her shoulder and shrugged his own, "When you get down to it, I'm still a man and I do happen to take notice to these things."

Her eyes narrowed and her mouth opened to say something, but Greed had her slammed against the dirty wall of the alley. He kept her pinned down with one hand, using the other to threaten her in its carbon-cased, claw-like form.

"You're definitely not Lust, nor are you Sloth," Greed murmured as he studied Sin up close, "Envy is still running around dressed in drag, so that checks him off the list as well. Hmm, just who are you anyway?"

Sin made no attempt to struggle and met his eyes with her own neutral ones, "None of your business-"

"Don't give me that crap again, doll face," Greed cut in and grinned, "Just give in and tell me."

"Sin."

"Huh?" Greed blinked and stared, "That's your name? Sin?"

The girl narrowed her eyes, "You wanted to know so bad, there you have it."

A sudden outburst of laughter from Greed caused the girl's eyes to blink as she stared at him in confusion. She had just given him an answer to a question he'd already asked her more then once, and he was... Laughing at her? Why?

"Hey ass hole," Sin growled, "Stop laughing. It's not that funny."

The man eventually calmed down and caught his breath, using his hand to wipe stray tears from his eyes, "S-Sorry but, you really got me there for a second, babe!"

Once again, Greed was caught in a fit of laughter.

Sin narrowed her eyes dangerously and shoved the other homunculus away with a rough push, "Stop laughing you arrogant jackass!"

Greed's laughter broke long enough for a sharp intake of breath as he eyed the girl with high amusement, clearly enjoying the look on her face as she seemed to sulk at his reaction.

Who was this guy, and who does he think he is laughing at Sin herself?

"Alright, alright," Greed took a few calming breaths before resting his hand beside her head on the wall and leaned in, "So if you really are _Sin_, then who created you?"

The question caught Sin off-guard, "I... I don't know."

"You don't remember? Ah, well, guess you're an orphan," Greed deduced as he used his free hand to scratch the back of his head, "Better that way anyways. My _family_ is filled with a bunch of morons, so be thankful you don't have that to look forward to."

Sin couldn't believe this man. Firstly, he threatens her. Secondly, he laughs at her. And now this casual talk of family as if this meeting actually holds meaning. What was with this guy?

"So Sin," Greed broke the girls thoughts and brought her attention back up to him, "You travelling alone or do you have a gang I don't know about?"

The girl narrowed her eyes and turned away once more, "No. I travel alone."

"Why's that?" Greed inquired, his voice shamelessly laced with an over-abundance of curiosity.

"I'm not compatible with others," Her voice was low, and to her it made her sound weak.

Greed blinked, "What makes you say that?"

"When I come into contact with others, they always seem to push themselves away. Like I said, I'm not compatible with anyone else but myself. It's always been that way, and won't change."

"Well, that's a load of bullshit if I haven't heard any before."

Sin looked up at Greed with shock written as over her face, her eyes wide at his accusation.

"Come on," Greed smirked, "If you weren't compatible, I'd be long gone by now and onto better things. But here I am, curious to know more about the girl who has my full interest and attention right now. Even the brat whose body I reside in agrees, and says that you need to smarten up."

Sin starred at the man in front of her for a moment and let his words sink in. Maybe he had a point? When Greed showed up and freed her from those humans' grasps, she unknowingly felt an instant connection to him. It was like a silver string that pulled the two closer. Not only was there a new sensation of a burning sexual attraction, but an attraction of common interest. Was this what it felt like to meet one of the homunculi whose sins were also a part of her being?

"Why not come with me and get to know me better?" Greed continued to smirk down at the girl, his eyes clear of any mischief that might plague the back of Sin's mind.

She took a moment to contemplate and self all her hesitation dissipate and exchange itself with her own desire to accept his tempting offer.

"Fine," Sin finally breathed out, "But we do this on my terms."

**x - x - x - x - x**

**Hey guys! Just a short note about this little blurb.**

**I'd been thinking about how I wanted to put this in words for a while now, and decided to partner up with my favorite Fullmetal Alchemist character to do so. I love when Greed and Ling become the same person. Ling will forever be my favorite, but when Greed takes over his body... Just... Ughn. *fangirl sigh* LOOL O-OKAY NOW.**

**For those of you who read and enjoy this, please tell me what you think! I know this jumps around quite a bit and my OC jumps around a bit, but this was never meant to be a concrete piece in the making. It's simply just something off the top of my head to get me in the swing of things for when I post the real Ling Y./Greed fic! :)**

**NOTE: This is UN-EDITED!**

**Comment and favorite if you enjoyed, and I shall see you all next time my lovelies! :)**


End file.
